


wicked brunette

by patal



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: parody of wicked red.





	wicked brunette

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a parody of the episode wicked red staring talia instead of auriana. this was for fun when i was really sick so this is probably gonna be a mess, so you've been warned.

The lolirock concert was over and the girls were backstage when a large man and a young photographer came in. the photo started taking pictures of girls but mostly ones of talia. Talia was starting become annoyed by the bright flashes.

I’m the ceo of dark rose and this is ted our photographer. We want lolirock’s talia to be a model for our shampoo wicked brunette. the man spoke.

You want me to model? I’m not sure if I’m really the right girl for the job. The golden eyed girl tells him.

Are you kidding me, you effortlessly look flawless. Just look at these photos I took of you. The photographer showed the photos to everyone in the room. 

You’re then the right girl for the job. You’re the perfect girl for the job!

You look great in these talia, iris spoke.

Yeah you totally do it; auriana said jumping up and little.

Well, I’ll admit it is intriguing and it could be good publicity for our band. Talia pauses and thinks it over for a moment.

Were also giving you a life time supply of wicked brunette shampoo. 

Well I suppose that could be good for me since all the shampoo always disappears for some reason.

Ok I’ll do it

excellent, well have a limo pick you up at 7:00 sharp.

-

deep blue eyes watch as the scene takes place. 

Those men just offered talia a life time supply of shampoo. All I get is a lifetime supply of you. The bunged haired female says in anger.

How lucky you are, the burgundy haired male responds.

More like cursed, praxina says and thinks. hmm cursed.

I have a feeling with you as my model I’m going to do my best work yet. Ted tells talia on the black crystal the twins watch them from.

And I have feeling that little miss perfect is about to also get a lifetime supply of trouble. Praxina said and laughs manically. 

-

a blue high heel steps out the limo and on to sand below as talia gets out. Iris and auriana get out afterwards. The girls had come along to cheer on their self conscious friend.

Hey, I’m here but I still don’t think the modeling scene is really for me.

Don’t worry talia you’re going to do just fi- the young photographer cuts himself off when he looks up from his camera he was setting up.

See, I look bad don’t I? talia says and the photographer shakes his head to snap himself out of his memorized state.

Are you insane, you don’t look bad at all! Your nothing short of a goddess.

Really? Talia was wearing a tight fitting short navy blue dress with sheer black stocking underneath with blue stilettos.

Let’s get started, he tells her and she nods in agreement.

-

amazing, beautiful, astonishing. The photographer said looking at each photo he took of talia.

I’ll be honest; I was going to quit photography. Ever photo I ever took was horrible. But now looking at these wonderful photos I took of you have inspired me to continue my passion and I have to thank for that. Talia you’re my muse.

Thank you but you shouldn’t just be thanking me, talia says and iris as auriana smile thinking she means them.

You should also thank my long and beautiful hair. Talia says and does a spin to show off how long it is.

iris and auriana eyes widen in shock.

Yes indeed it is. The photographer agrees. 

Say, why don’t you come took some pictures of me at the music studio. I think I shine the most on a stage anyway, the brunette tells him.

Brilliant!! My muse is not only beautiful, but brilliant. I’ll be there.

-  
the next day a large track shows up in the front of the beach house.

The girls were all outside tuning up their instruments in the yard.

Oh, that most be the shampoo. Talia said, I’m going to watch my hair right away. I don’t want it to fall out from not properly taking care of it for so long.

After retrieving all of the shampoo from the truck, talia walks inside and past amaru who was the sink on her way to bathtub. She raises an eyebrow.

uh, talia says confessed.

auriana, who walked by noticed the look of confection on talias.

Oh amaru likes to take baths at around this time at least three times a day, every day! The redhead tells her friend.

I see, Well that explains why all of the bathing products disappear so fast around here, talia said scowling at amaru. The purple fur ball just giggles and turns over his back.

talia sighs and continues on her way to the tub to use the cursed shampoo.

(Later that day)

 

this photo came out all wrong! Iris can you take three steps to the left and auriana took five steps the right. no six, no seven. Ok perfect!

Uh talia you’re the only one on stage now, iris says off the stage with auriana.

The golden eyed girl gives iris sinister looking smile.

Yeah, I know. You can take the picture now ted! talia tells the young photographer.

All the guys at the smoothie bar stared with blushing faces as a brunette enters the place, not used to seeing her dressed that way. her hair had been curled with a curling iron ans she wore a pale blue dress she had on was so short you could see the barest peak of her white panties if you tried hard enough.

talia there you are, iris says sitting in one of smoothie booths with auriana. You didn’t show up for band practice or even held a training session for the last few days. Are you alright?

Oh I’m better than alright, I’m beautiful and I’m famous talia tells her. 

The brunette then pulls out a photo of her and shoves it nathaniel face who is walking over with smoothes.

This advertisement will be in ten magazines next week! She told him.

Oh wow, good for you talia, that’s some look you've got. Nathaniel says.

It’s cute right? ted said a girl as pretty as I am should wear clothes that show off my natural beauty more. And since I’m his muse I figured why not. Plus I think I look so much prettier now.

Well, you were pretty before to talia, nathaniel say’s smiling at iris who smiled back. 

He sits the smoothes on the table for iris and auriana.

Hey nathaniel, do remember when I was your smoothie muse. Iris spoke.

I told you to put strawbe-

nathaniel can’t think about you right now; talia says cutting her off, I still have at least twenty more pictures of me to show him.

Hey talia, the blonde says threw greeted teeth, I think I just saw someone try to toe that sparkly blue spots car you pulled up in.

What! They can’t do that; I have a driver’s license! Talia yelled and runs out of the smoothes bar.

What’s gotten in to talia iris ask.

I don’t know but its defiantly not good, look at what she did to the lolirock home page, auriana showing them the laptop screen.

iris reads the screen. 

lolirock is over, come to the arena for solo performance by the wicked brunette. She’s trying to pull the plug on lolirock.

We have to meet her at the arena and stop her. Both girls nod at each other and get up and go.

-  
(the next day)

on the beach talia was yelling at the photographer.

No, no, no! None of these photos are good enough! Now take the picture right this time! 

Um, what’s going on over here iris says walking over after hearing all the commotion from where she was. 

My muse is scaring me.

talia why are you acting this way? The blonde asks her.

What do mean? Talia says with eyes now dark orange. I’m only trying to help him improve his photographer skills by making sure I look like the perfect girl that I am!

 

Look’s like our plan is already taking effect, praxina says watching them from the sky. 

Yeah, wait a second. I thought we were casting a spell on princess talia, not some random supermodel.

Ugh praxina groans, we are you idiot. That random supermodel is princess talia!

mephisto eyes widened in shock. No way! You mean to tell me that total knock out is actually princess talia?! He yells pointing his figure at talia while she posed for camera.

You are so annoying the burgundy haired female says putting her hand on her forehead.

You know what; I don’t have to explain myself to you or anyone else so stay out of it! Talia yells and pushes iris away.

 

And you know what else; I think I’m going to be a solo act now! So get lost! Talia yells and throws her magic at both iris and auriana, knocking them across the beach sand.

Some thing has defiantly turned her evil.

Look talia, this isn’t like you, you’re never acted this way before. Iris tells her while getting up from the sand.

And I guess you would rather I go back to doing all the work and having to stand in back while you and auriana take all the again right?

ta-talia iris says in shock.

Well it’s not going to happen! I’m tired of being unnoticed! It’s finally my turn to be the center of attention!

Well, well what do we have here? A female voice says before praxina and mephisto teleport in

why don’t you join us instead, we’re make sure you’re always the center of attention.

Yeah, mepistio speaks; you’re much to pretty to share the spotlight! You don’t need them!

Your right, talia says and shacks her head in agreement. Alright then, I’ll join you. 

talia walks up to the evil twins and stands in the center of them after they landed on the sand.

You two will never get away with this! Iris yells.

I wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you. We have a princess on our side now! mephisto yells and hugs talia. praxina rolls her eyes. 

They all disappear threw a portal before any of the girls can stop them.  
-

gramorr appears on the evil twins black.

Lord gramorr praxina says nervously.

What is princess talia doing there? Gramorr ask.

It’s a part of our plan. First we get her to join us and us defeat the other princess and then we dispose of her next.

Hmm. Princess talia is a xerin, they are the keepers of ephedia greatest and most powerful magic. She could be of great use to us.

But gramorr praxina begins.

No buts, I want princess talia on our side. Gramorr says before disappearing from the black crystal.

praxina! The golden eyed girl yells, could you go fetch me and meptios one of those earth cupiptiono with a dash vanilla and whip cream on top thanks you’re a dear.

Group selfie talia yells out before snapping with a goofy meptioso and a very pissed off praxina.

-

iris, auriana, cassria and lyna use different antidotes on amaru to see which one breaks the curse of the wicked brunette shampoo he was apparently bathing in. 

-

all the girls arrive at the dark arena where talia said she would performing at on lolirock home page.

 

why is it so dark in here? Lyna questions before a bunch of spotlights on, allowing them to see talia standing at the top of the stage set up.

I thought I told security to keep out the riff raff! Talls says and jumps down from the stage.

No one compares to the perfection that is wicked brunette!

(all the girls transform)

remember lyna says to Carissa, we have hit talia with the antidote. We only have three shots. Casrisa nods.

Hey talia! the borealis princess yells, is that your hair or a used map!

talia growls with angry. You should talk shag rug head! She yells before attacking lyna with multiple crystal blue daggers.

Carissa tries to hit talia with antidote but the xeris princess reflects it.

Insulting her won’t work, we just need to get her to remember who she is, iris tells them.

talia your not yourself. Here look, iris says and looks at auriana who nods in understanding and summons a crystal screen showing talia her old self.

A small montage of talia with iris and auriana starts playing on the crystal screen.

Carissa sneaks behind talia she watches the crystal screen.

Why are you showing me in the same pictures as those two ugly girls? Talia says and breaks the mirror.

This isn’t working either, she to in love herself, wait that’s it, the princess says before summoning a ruler mirror.

Oh, talia runs to the crystal pink mirror to look at self. Wow I’m so beautiful. The xeris princess says looking the mirror.

carissa do it now! Lyna yells. carissa then successfully shots talia with the antidote.

talia falls to her knees. What’s going on? Where am I? She then looks down at her clothes. What am I wearing!? Talia yells with a blush, trying to cover her somewhat exposed chest and her other pulling down on marital of the mini skirt she had on.

Looks like I get go back to being in charge again praxina.

Oh Yay, mepisto says with mock excitement.

_

I’m so glad your back talia, iris says.

Me to, I can’t believe I was so awful to you girls, I think I need to give someone else apologia.

-  
hey ted, talia says to the male looking at a photo of talia, iris and auriana but he was only looking at the brunette.

ted yelps in fear.

I’m sorry ted.

You’re your being nice to me again.

I should have been nice the whole time. The problem is that I’m not your muse. The only good pictures you got of me were when I was with iris and auriana.

I think you’ll get better pictures if you take ones of the whole band together

but the next dark rose, ted began to say.

Is going to need a new model, I think my days of hair modeling is over. talia told him.  
Now take some pictures of us all together.

Here, ted says handing them his photo book to iris. I want to put these dark times behind me. 

An oracle gem appears and makes it way to the crown of ephedia.

gramorr yells in anger. I know it was to good to be true, he says turning around and harshly throwing the cape he wore.


End file.
